Vacuum pumps are widely used in laboratory environments to permit the operation of analytical equipment and to conduct experimental procedures. For example, mass spectroscopy equipment requires strong vacuums in order to operate properly. Although vacuum pumps are essential to many analytical and experimental tasks, the pumps are often relatively loud and cumbersome to maintain. Vacuum pumps can be isolated within small cabinets to reduce ambient noise, but such isolation can cause overheating. Vacuum pumps also require maintenance to adjust pump settings and to remove excess lubricant, tasks that are often difficult with existing cabinets because existing cabinets can make it difficult to access and perform routine maintenance on the vacuum pump.
Therefore, a need exists for improved cabinets for containing vacuum pumps.